Walk at night
by Baby-Herimone
Summary: Hey i hate summiries i don't know wut to say but please read and review


It was at the beginning of dinner of the first Friday of November when Professor Dumbledore confirmed all the rumours about a Winter Ball taking place that year.  
  
"It will be held on the second to last night before you all leave for Winter Holiday," Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he looked over the hall.  
  
There was an air of excitement that lasted all throughout dinner. The first through third years were listening, enviously, to first hand stories of the Yule Ball by a few of their seventh year housemates. The fourth, fifth, and sixth years talked animatedly about their first real ball.  
  
There had been only one lower class student that had been invited to the Yule Ball all those years ago. Her name was Ginny Weasley, and she was getting thoroughly bombarded with questions from her fellow classmates about it.  
  
"How was it, Gin?"  
  
"Do you think my gown is formal enough?"  
  
"Was the music any good?"  
  
Ginny sat patiently, eating delicately while she waited for her friends to run out of questions. When they did, she set down her fork and calmly answered, "The only thing you should really be worried about is finding the right date."  
  
As soon as she finished her sentence, she stood. "I'm going to head up early. I've got to finish an essay."  
  
"But, Gin, you've got all weekend to do it," said the girl sitting across from her.  
  
"If I don't finish it tonight, I won't be able to finish it at all. Ron's absolutely gone mad with quidditch ever since he got named captain. We're supposed to practice for quote un quote 'a couple of hours' tomorrow. Which actually means that we'll practice the entire weekend."  
  
Her friends smiled sympathetically and said their goodbyes. Ginny went over to where Ron was sitting with Hermione and Harry, told him that she was going to head up to the tower early, and gave him a peck on the cheek. She, then, headed out of the Great Hall, unaware of the hundred or so pairs of male eyes that followed the sway of her hips as she did so.  
  
Ginny had done a lot of growing over the years. She was tall, but not too tall. She had legs that seemed to go on forever. Her face was innocent and angelic, and she had a slim, curvaceous body. The freckles of her face had all faded, and the ones left were sprinkled at the top of her chest and teasingly disappeared down into her blouse. Her hair matched the scarlet of the Gryffindor Banner, but with a tad bit more hint of gold. She was hands down the most beautiful girl in school. Okay, maybe not the most beautiful, but definitely the most desired. The fact that she had six brothers ready to pounce on any boy that came near her only raised her appeal. She was the golden apple that no one could have but everyone wanted.  
  
That night, when the Gryffindors re-entered the tower after dinner, Ginny was found bent over a pile of books and writing on a piece of parchment, presumably doing her essay.  
  
More than a couple of boys asked her to the ball that night in the Gryffindor common room. Some of whom were Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, two daring fifth years, and all of the boys in her own year. While Ginny had politely declined all of them, Hermione struggled to keep Ron from slaughtering them.  
  
By the time that only one week remained until the Ball, every sixth year, fifth year, and all but four seventh years had asked Ginny to the Ball-- Slytherins included. She, just as that night in the common room, politely declined all of them.  
  
Ginny was sprawled on her back on one of the sofas in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She was resting her aching muscles from practice that day. Everyone knew that Ron took his position as captain very seriously, but no one would have ever thought that he was crazy enough to make them practice in the middle of a blizzard.  
  
Ginny, thinking she was alone, stared quietly into the fire. She was completely unaware of the two people sitting in a far shadowed corner, quietly watching and talking about her. After a long while, a familiar bushy haired girl emerged from the said shadows.  
  
She walked quietly to one of the armchairs near Ginny and plopped down onto it. "Hey, Ginny," smiled Hermione.  
  
"Oh, hi, Hermione," Ginny smiled back.  
  
"A little sore?"  
  
"No. Very sore."  
  
Hermione laughed softly.  
  
Ginny sat up so she could talk to her friend properly. "So, was there something you needed to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, it's nothing really," Hermione began twisting her hands in her lap. She was obviously uncomfortable with what she was about to say. "I was just wondering. Do you have a date for the Ball, yet?"  
  
"No, why?" Ginny eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Did Ron send you to dig up some more information about my personal life?"  
  
"Oh, of course not. It's not like that at all. It's just..." Hermione trailed off, staring into the shadows that she had emerged from only moments before. "Well, almost every boy in the upper classes has asked you to the Ball... and...well...you've said no to all of them."  
  
"I'm quite aware of that, Hermione," said Ginny.  
  
"Well...why?" Hermione asked, turning her gaze to the red-head in front of her.  
  
"I dunno...I guess I'm just still hoping that the boy I want to ask me...will," Ginny said quietly.  
  
At this Hermione sat up a little straighter and glanced toward the shadows, again. "Is that so?"  
  
"Yeah. It is," Ginny gave a small smile.  
  
"Well...who is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'd rather not say, Hermione. It's sort of embarrassing," Ginny diverted her eyes from Hermione to the fire.  
  
"Oh come on, Gin. Nothing could be more embarrassing than having the whole school know you have feelings for Ronald Weasley, except for Ron himself," at this, Hermione thought she heard a chuckle from the shadows.  
  
"No, I suppose not. But still, I'd rather not say." Ginny rose from the sofa, stretching her still very sore muscles. "I'm gonna head up to bed now. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Night, Gin," said Hermione and watched Ginny walk up the girls' staircase.  
  
When the person in the shadows was sure that Ginny had made it to her dorm, he moved forward to join Hermione in front of the fire.  
  
"You think she was talking about me?" he asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.  
  
"I-," Hermione hesitated. She wasn't really sure if he was. If fact, she highly doubted it. But with that look of hope in his eyes, she just couldn't bear to tell him what she really thought. "Why don't you just ask her, Harry?"  
  
Harry couldn't help the stupid smile that found its way onto his face.  
  
Hermione felt her stomach sink. He was probably going to get hurt. Again. And it was all because she was too soft to tell him that she was sure Ginny had gotten over him ages ago.  
  
"Thanks, Hermione," Harry began to make his way toward the boys' staircase. "I'll ask her tomorrow morning, before classes."  
  
Hermione forced a smile. "Good luck, Harry."  
  
He had reached the bottom of the staircase when he turned around, "I'll make sure to talk to Ron for you," Harry said with a little grin and turned to climb up the staircase before Hermione could respond.  
  
The next morning, Ron and Hermione walked out of the common room just as Ginny walked down the girls' staircase--leaving her alone with Harry. Ron had a suspiciously wide smile on his face as they did so.  
  
The night before, Harry had gone up to his dormitory to find that his best friend had still been awake. Being the good best friend he was, Harry asked Ron if he would be okay with him asking Ginny to the Ball.  
  
Ron was more than okay. He was ecstatic--but didn't show it, of course. He did have the overprotective older brother role to maintain, after all. He knew there was really no need to give Harry the "If you break her heart, I'll break your neck" talk, but he did anyway and with much more added viciousness, just to amuse himself.  
  
"Morning, Gin," said Harry a bit shyly.  
  
"Morning, Harry," smiled Ginny. "So what do you think Hermione and Ron are up to? They never go down to breakfast without you. You think Ron's finally going to ask her to the Ball?"  
  
Harry smiled. He had also spoken to Ron, in no certain terms, about Hermione that night. "Maybe," Harry shrugged.  
  
Ginny giggled. "You spoke to him, then?"  
  
"Of course, I did. After almost seven years of having those two argue about...well...everything, I think it'd be nice to have a little peace, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I'm sure the entire school will be highly appreciative," said Ginny. "So, we going to breakfast, or what?"  
  
Ginny had just stepped out of the portrait hole when Harry stopped her by grabbing her hand.  
  
Ginny turned to look at Harry expectantly. "Yes, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked down at his feet. "Well...Gin...I...well I," it was then that Harry looked up with new resolve, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to the Ball with me."  
  
Ginny gave him a sympathetic smile, but Harry only saw the 'smile'. His heart jumped.  
  
"I-" Ginny shook her head and shrugged helplessly, "Harry, you know I would love to-"  
  
Harry cut her off, "That's great, then. I swear we'll have a great-"  
  
"Harry, no. You'd don't understand-"  
  
"I mean I know I was a terrible date in my fourth year but-"  
  
"Harry, no. I can't go with you."  
  
"I think all those forced dancing lessons from your mother really haven't been a wa...," Harry trailed off, Ginny's last words finally clicking in his head.  
  
"Oh." He looked back down at his feet.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry," said Ginny apologetically.  
  
Harry slowly looked up at her. "Why?"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth, only to close it again. She glanced down before taking a deep breath and looking Harry in the eye. "I'm sort of waiting for a certain someone to ask me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Harry, I really I am sor-"  
  
"No, no. It's alright, Gin. Really, it is," Harry said, feigning a smile. "You head down to the Hall. Tell Ron and Hermione I'll be there in a second."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
"I'm just going to go back up and get my book bag." Harry turned and walked back through the portrait hole.  
  
Ginny glanced around her and saw that the portraits hanging around her were whispering amongst each other, furiously. She sighed as she shook her head.  
  
By lunch, the entire school knew of what happened between Harry and Ginny that morning. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ended up finishing lunch early because of all the whispers and stares. Well, it was more like Harry just got fed up and began to leave, and, of course, Ron and Hermione ran after him.  
  
"Honestly, Harry! You should be used to all this by now. I mean, you act like you've never walked into a room with people whispering and pointing at you before," said Hermione as she and Ron struggled to keep up with Harry.  
  
After several turns, Harry finally stopped in a very empty corridor that he was sure was very far from the Great Hall.  
  
"Finally!" Ron said, a bit irritated. "For someone who says they're 'practically dead from practice' you sure had more than enough energy to run out of the Great Hall pretty quickly, Harry," Ron said as he sat on the cold stone floor and laid back against a wall.  
  
Next to Ron, Hermione leaned against the same wall.  
  
Harry stood in front of them, his hands in his trousers' pockets. He was using his eyes to bore holes through his shoes. Ron and Hermione noticed this and looked at each other. Ron shook his head and looked down at the floor. Hermione looked absentmindedly toward the end of the corridor.  
  
After a good ten minutes of silence, Hermione finally spoke. "Harry," she turned to look at his still bowed head, "This is all my fault. I had thought Ginny was over you, but I was too afraid to tell you. I am so sorry."  
  
Harry said nothing.  
  
"Who do you think is the bloke that she's waiting for?" asked Ron, looking up at Hermione.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Well, before Harry asked there were only four other boys in the upper classes that hadn't asked her. Those were you two, Mal..." Hermione trailed off and her eyes widened into saucers.  
  
Harry snapped his head up to look at his two best friends.  
  
"Oh no, no, no," Ron shook his head furiously. "Malfoy? You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Well, he hasn't asked her, yet, Ron," Hermione, grudgingly, reasoned.  
  
Before Harry and Hermione knew it, Ron was on his feet, fists clenching madly. Hermione grabbed his arm before he could stalk away and begin his hunt for Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ron, no," Hermione tugged forcefully on his arm. "Come on. Classes will start soon. Let's head up now." Hermione did her best to drag Ron toward their next class. They were half way down the corridor when Hermione realised that Harry wasn't with them. She stopped, looked over her shoulder, and shouted, "Harry, you coming or what?".  
  
"Uh...yeah." Harry shook his head as the shock of what Hermione had said began to slowly ebb away. He went to catch up with his friends, all the while thinking, 'Malfoy?'.  
  
As they turned the corner, none of them noticed the feverish whispering amongst the portraits.  
  
One would think that by a person's seventh year, he or she would know that the portraits of the school are the school's main gossip channels. Apparently, the Golden Trio had managed to let this slip their minds.  
  
By dinner, the issue of Ginny rejecting Harry's invitation to the Ball had gone from 'Wow, guess Potter was a little late, eh?' to 'Whoa, Malfoy really beat Potter to the golden snitch, this time!'.  
  
Harry was sitting at one of the far ends of the table, playing with his food as he listened to the murmurs around him and tried to ignore the fingers pointing at him.  
  
Next to Harry, Hermione was struggling to keep Ron in his seat. Hermione got so frustrated that she impulsively sat on Ron's lap to keep him put. When the two finally noticed the position that they were in, Hermione practically jumped up from the table, and Ron's ears went beet red. When Hermione sat back down, she and Ron scooted away from each other.  
  
There was a loud clank at the other end of the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny was sitting with her friends, eating, and minding her own damn business. And yet, no one else could do the same. She was fed up with all the whispering and finger pointing. She had thrown her fork down onto her plate and began to leave the Hall.  
  
No one noticed the fact that Draco Malfoy had failed to show up for dinner.  
  
Ginny was making her way up to Gryffindor Tower when she began to hear footsteps behind her. She kept walking as if she hadn't heard anything and casually stuffed her hands in her pockets. She grasped her wand, hard.  
  
The footsteps ceased, but Ginny knew better than to think that she was safe. She kept walking and then swiftly spun around, her wand was pointed directly at her assailant's heart.  
  
"Is this anyway to treat the person you've been waiting to receive an invite to the ball from?" Draco Malfoy was clearly unfazed.  
  
Ginny gagged. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but I've just gotten the sudden urge to go empty out my stomach."  
  
Ginny wanted to smack the smirk off of Malfoy's face. She would have done it, too, but before she could, Malfoy had gotten her up against a wall. His arms were caging her by taking perch on either side of her head.  
  
Ginny had to fight to maintain an indifferent mask when she saw the predatory gleam in Malfoy's silver eyes.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" She rose one of her scarlet brows.  
  
"Whether I like to admit it or not, Weaslette, you are quite..." again, Ginny had trouble keeping her face emotionless as Malfoy looked her over, "...delectable." Malfoy lowered his head to hers, so that their lips were almost touching. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me, Red?" Ginny had barely heard him.  
  
Ginny wasn't blind. She was perfectly conscious of the fact that Draco Malfoy was dead sexy.  
  
An image of Ron flashed before her eyes, and she forcefully pushed him off her. "Don't ever do that again," Ginny looked absolutely furious.  
  
"Oh, come on, Red," Malfoy leaned against a wall, "I know you want me. The entire school does."  
  
"Bite me," Ginny's eyes narrowed.  
  
Malfoy pushed himself off the wall and began to slowly walk toward her, "Oh, trust me. I will."  
  
Ginny fought the shiver threatening to crawl up her spine as promise gleamed in Malfoy's eyes.  
  
Ginny grasped her wand very, very hard. "Who in the bloody hell do you think you are? I don't know what game you're trying to play, Malfoy. And frankly, I couldn't care less. Just stay the hell away from me."  
  
Malfoy chuckled softly. "Who do I think I am? I'm Draco Malfoy, your date to the Ball. What game am I trying to play? I just wanted to find out just how loud you could scream," his eyes gleamed predatorily, yet again. He was still walking toward her.  
  
"Stay away from me, Malfoy," warned Ginny.  
  
When he continued to make his way toward her, Ginny stowed her wand back into one of her pockets.  
  
He stopped right in front her, there eyes locked. When he placed his hands securely onto Ginny's waist, Ginny kneed him and, then, reared back her right fist and, quite properly, knocked him to the ground.  
  
Ginny stood over him and yelled, "Stay the bloody hell away from me!"  
  
She turned abruptly and made her way toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
By lunch of the next morning, everyone knew about this incident as well.  
  
Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, and Dean were sitting across the table from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville at the Gryffindor table. They were all in deep conversation about the whole situation with Ginny.  
  
"She really punched him?" grinned Dean  
  
"She really kneed him?" grinned Seamus, even wider.  
  
"Yep. Even Sir Nicholas will back that," said Lavender.  
  
"Damn! My sister almost knocked out Malfoy, and I missed it? Damn!" said Ron with a mixture of pride and disappointment.  
  
"Parvati, are you sure you haven't heard anything else about who Ginny's date might be?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nope. It seems that for the first time in Hogwarts history, everyone's basically got the same story. I've heard no more than you have," Parvati said rather dejectedly.  
  
"Harry, stop moping around. We're young and still in school, and it's only a stupid date to a Ball. And it's not like she's got a boyfriend or anything. You've still got a chance. So perk up!" said Dean across the table to Harry.  
  
Dean was right--he did still have a chance. Harry looked up and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Dean."  
  
"But still...I'd give ten galleons to find out just who she's been waiting for," said Dean as he looked down the table to where Ginny was sitting with some of her friends.  
  
"Tell me about it," said Ron.  
  
"I'd give twenty," said Seamus.  
  
Both Lavender and Parvati nodded in agreement. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
"Well, we'll find out sooner or later. The Ball is less than a week away," pointed out Hermione.  
  
"If the bloke ever gets around to asking her, anyway," said Seamus.  
  
Everyone was startled when Neville, abruptly stood from his seat. He began to walk down the table.  
  
"Where do you think he's off to?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Maybe, to go feed Trevor?" offered Ron.  
  
"I think we might have made him feel a tad bit uncomfortable," said Dean.  
  
"How?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, we never really talk to him or include him in our conversations, now, do we?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well, you can't blame us for that. He's just so...so..."  
  
"Neville." Parvati finished Lavender's sentence for her.  
  
"Hey, I think you all should pay attention to this," said Harry, pointing to the other end of the table. They all looked.  
  
Neville had stopped right behind Ginny.  
  
By now, the entire hall had noticed what was going on and watched on quietly.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned to look up at Neville from her seat. "Yes, Neville?"  
  
"Um...would you like to go to the Ball with me?" Neville asked timidly.  
  
Ginny smiled and stood. "Took you long enough."  
  
Neville mumbled something that sounded like "sorry".  
  
Ginny threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I'd love to go with you, Neville," she whispered into his ear, but, of course, everyone heard.  
  
Neville returned the hug. No one noticed his blush, because it matched the scarlet of Ginny's hair--the hair which he had buried his face into.  
  
When Ginny and Neville finally separated, Neville gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek before returning to his seat next to Hermione and finishing his lunch.  
  
Everyone in the hall sat speechlessly, mouths agape and all.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You held out for...LONGBOTTOM?" trilled a Hufflepuff. 


End file.
